Siren's Death Song
by punkgothicjackal
Summary: James, Peter, and Sirius enlist the help of two girls to become Animangi. But when Sirius starts falling for one of them, she tells him a secret that could mean life or death.


I own my characters.  
  
A/N: Upon RPGing with a friend, I came up with Lorelei and Aurora, two girls who are very close knit, despite the fact they are twins. Being currently ill, I am writing their story down.   
  
Siren's Death Song  
by: punkgothicjackal  
  
Chapter 1: Of a Fox and a Wolf  
  
The rain refused to let up, casting the castle into a dreary, dark afternoon. Classes continued, ignoring the weather, and the Gryffindor sixth years (well, most of them) were enjoying their break, doing whatever they pleased. The library held a few of them captive, two sneaking about, attempting to get into the restricted section, the other, a nervous, quiet young fellow, attempting to keep watch.  
  
"Take it!" James Potter shoved a torch into Sirius Black's hand, and went on trying to pry out the book.  
  
"W-we're g-going to b-be c-caught...." Peter Pettigrew mumbled between chattering teeth.   
  
"Not if you shut up, you git!" Sirius stepped back as James wrenched the book with a final tug.  
  
"Remus better appreciate this." Sirius grumbled, taking the book from James and opening the cover. The book let out a peircing scream.  
  
"Shut it up, Sirius!" James scurried around, trying to to find something to muffle the book. Sirius slammed it shut, to no affect. The book continued screaming.  
  
"Pettigrew! Black! Potter! Detention, all of you!"  
  
******  
  
"Just great... Finch decided to be walking about at just the perfect moment.... stupid old bat." Sirius turned his attention to the slugs he was to be pickling, grumbling the entire time.  
  
"Look at it this way," James said cheerfully. "It could be worse."  
  
"What's worse than pickling slugs?" Petter asked, sneezing. Just his luck he was allergic to slugs.  
  
"Well, we could be cleaning the Great Hall..." He smiled innocently and they all started laughing. The prank that morning had been a wonderful one, making the Slytherins all wonder what hit them. But then, they had Remus. Now they didn't.  
  
"He better appreciate what we're trying to do for him." Sirius muttered. "If it was anyone else, I wouldn't do it."  
  
"Don't worry about it." James patted his friend's shoulder. "Remus'll be happy to have some company."  
  
"Yeah, some company he can eat." Peter replied darkly, receiving a glare from James. He was cut off from replying by the sound of voices outside.  
  
"Not much further..." One said quietly.  
  
"I can't see anything!"   
  
"And you think I can?"  
  
"Ow! Quit stepping on me!"  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
Sirius poked his head out the door to see two darkly clothed figures roaming about in the corridor. He motioned for James and Peter to follow him, and fell into step silently behind the two figures. One abruptly stopped and turned to look behind it, then shrugged, having seen nothing.  
  
The first figure held open the door for the second, and they both slipped out.   
  
"Where do you think they'd be going at this time of night?" James whispered. Sirius shrugged and opened the door to follow them. They headed towards the Forbidden Forest, then stopped, one lighting a lamp and pulling her hood down to reveal a sixth year Gryffindor girl with long, dark brown hair and bottomless blue eyes. She set the lamp down and pulled the cloak tighter about her shoulders, shivering. The other did the same, revealing the girl's twin sister. Both nodded to each other, then the first began to shrink. Sirius rubbed his eyes; this couldn't be what he thought it was. When he opened his eyes again, a young, female red fox was sitting in her place, it's tail wrapped about it. The other girl sighed and began to shrink into a small female wolf, her fur completely white. Both creatures perked their ears up and looked towards the spot where the boys were hiding. The wolf let out a earsplitting howl and both vanished into the trees.  
  
******  
  
"Lorelei, a moment of your time, if you will," Sirius said charmingly. The girl glared at him, then exchanged a look with her twin sister, who appeared calm and collected, huddled in her armchair.  
  
"What is it?" Aurora asked lazily, yawning.   
  
"Don't play stupid, we saw you last night." James said, not quite a morning person.  
  
"You saw nothing."  
  
"Indeed we didn't." James matched Lorelei's glare and the girl turned away. "We have come to make a comprimise."  
  
"What?" Aurora rose from her chair, her tiny figure shrouded in silk. "What do we have that the famous James Potter and Sirius Black could want?" She ignored Peter's presence, fixing a intent blue-eyed gaze on James.  
  
Knowing exactly what James was up to, Sirius smiled. "My dear Aurora, we are quite interested in the fact you are an animangi. And doubtless the teachers will be, as well."  
  
"Name your price." Lorelei stood next to her sister, her face emotionless.  
  
"We are interested in possessing the power to be Animangi, as well." Aurora made a small noise, then recollected herself.   
  
"No, I will not."  
  
"Well then, we'll just let this slip to the Headmaster...." James waved and headed towards the door.  
  
"We'll do it." Lorelei's voice was sweet and soft, but held a tone that told her sister not to argue. "You keep our secret, we'll help you."  
  
***K, that sucked, but it'll get better. Please Review!!!*** 


End file.
